rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Teams
the name of the user who owns the team is next to the list of members, so if you want to fill vacancies please ask! Beacon Academy #Team MRLD ("emerald"), a team that was led by current Headmistress Maisie Argenta, that included her partner Russet Lauritsen, and teammates Leo Kim '''and '''Diesel Deegan. (yang/neo/roman/salem) #Team LZLI ("lazuli") a graduate team led by Loden Rhee, that includes Zinc Graham, Lavandula Steele, '''and '''Indigo Levi. (roman/yang/salem/penny) #Team CRLN ("cerulean") a graduate team lead by Candice Bellerose, that includes Lisanna Nightshade '''and '''Nickel Morley. (neo/ruby/salem) #Team FRST ("forest") a current fourth year team lead by Festus De Palma that includes his partner Tectonic Delaney and teammates Robin Thatcher and Saber Ryu. (jaune/yang/cinder/ren) #Team AMBR ("amber") a current third year team led by Azure Holland, that includes Magenta Vermillion, Bronwen Köhler, and Regalia Unisonance. (salem/yang/ruby/cinder) #Team BLCK ("black") a current second year team led by Bianca Adair '''and also includes her partner '''Kim Jinhai. (neo/nora) #Team HLTR ("heliotrope") a current second year team led by Hyacinth Lantana with her partner Lazuli Lantana and team members Tourmaline Kinevart and Russet Vanna (nora/roman/neo) #Team CPPR ("copper") a current first year team led by Cerise Lichtenburg, that includes Popper and Pepper Broderick. (yang/ren/roman) #Team CNMN ("cinnamon") a current first year team led by Ciara Ainsworth, her partner Narcissa Wallace, and also includes Melanie Baylon and Nero Rossi. (neo/cinder/yang/roman) #Team AWSM ("awesome") is a future first year team that will assemble in a year IC from now & will be led by Amethyst Westbrook and will also include Wyn Pak, Shade Abraxos, ''and '''Marinus Hansen'. (cinder/roman/neo/jaune) Atlas Academy #Team IYCE ("ice"), a graduate team that was led by current Headmistress''' Iris Mikkelsen''' and included her partner Eagle Cliffe. (neo/pyrrha) #Team CTRN ("citrine") a graduate team that was leady by Coral Kirkland, that includes Rufous Walker. (neo/salem) #Team BSDN ("obsidian") a graduate team that was led current Combat Instructor Beige Larsen '''and also includes '''Duanna Santos and Sabellius Drago. (yang/neo/jaune) #Team KRST ("crystal") a graduate team that was lead by Kiku Higanbana and her partner Rhythm Noir, which includes Tulip Dala and insert name here (nora/roman/penny/yang) #Team MAVE ("maverick") a graduate team that was led by Mars Irvin and included Alena Blackburn (Cinder/Jaune) #Team GRYN ("green") a current third year team led by Grey Breckenridge, that includes his partner and twin Riptide Breckenridge, 'as well as teammates '''Yvonne Thompson '''and '''Nightingale Hunt. '(neo/yang/cinder/pyrrha) #Team VMLO ("vermillion") a current second year team led by '''Valentina Willow, that includes her partner Owen Connor and teammates Malia Sakellarios and Lillian Ayers (Neo/Cinder/Yang/Jaune) #Team UMBR ("umber") a current second year team led by Ursula Orso, '''that also includes '''Maxwell Emerson '''and '''Bluebell Marinas. (salem/) #Team SHDW ("shadow") a current first year team led by Scarlett Jang and also including her partner Huin Saek Park '''as well as teammates '''Witt de Adel and her partner Dove Brambleheart. (neo) #Team OPEL ("Opal") a current first year team lead by Olive Yi '''and includes his partner '''Pyro Mania '''as well as '''Ebony Liang. (Roman) #Team SLVR ("silver") a current first year team led by Saffron Brandt and her partner Lilac Coreseli, which includes Vienna Bianchi and Raisin Argenta. (cinder/salem/neo/yang) Haven Academy #Team SPHR ("sapphire") a former team the current Headmaster River Higanbana was a part of, that includes his partner Sienna Andreassen plus teammates Phoenix Brand and Heliotrope Sutton. (Roman/Neo/Jaune/Salem) #Team QRTZ ("quartz") a graduate team that was led by current Combat Medicine instructor Quetzal Klein, '''and also includes '''Raspberry Regalia, Tawny Andersen, '''and '''Zaffre Nickelson. (yang) #Team ABRN ("auburn") a current fourth year team led by Alice Blue Arendt '''that also includes '''Reolin Li. (salem) #Team CRNT ("carnation") a current third year team led by Ivy Callaghan, '''her partner '''Rosalie Guy, and also includes Tyrian Bailey '''and '''Nemo Hawkins. (neo/salem) #Team KNYT ("night") a current second year team led by Kasch Vogel, that also includes her partner Tesla Watson, and teammates Hazel Yarrow & Niko Armstrong. (neo/yang/pyrrha/cinder) #Team PRSM ("prism") a current second year team led by Prism Silvester that also includes Ray Liang '''and '''Sage Liang. (Penny) #Team VYLT ("violet") a current first year that includes Lillian Guy. (Pyrrha) #Team MLCT ("malachite") a current first year team lead by Melania Brimstone, that also includes Albion Chevalier and Líadan Ó Ciardha. (salem/neo) #Team GRNT ("granite") a current first year team led by Glacier Christina that includes her partner Reed Ashworth and teammate Nyanza Zanders. (yang/jaune/ruby) Shade Academy #Team TMTO ("tomato") a graduate team that was led by current Highmaster Tim "Wolf" Steele. (salem) #Team RYVN ("raven") a graduate team that was led by Reese Schneider ''', that also included her partner '''Nevada Nielsen '''and teammates '''Valentine Faulkner and Jasmine Montblanc. (yang) #Team TNGR ("tangerine") a graduate team that was led by Thyme Winderfly, that included Nerissa Schneider, Ginger Jeo, and Royal Chambers. (neo/yang/Roman/salem) #Team BRGD ("burgundy") a graduate team that includes Glitter Greenwood, and Willow D'Ambrosio. (salem/neo) #Team AZRE ("azure") a current third year team led by Anza Malachite (Penny) #Team PLNM ("platinum") a current third year team led by Pandora Dahl, that includes Nutmeg Gallina, Lotus Borealis and Maurice Couture. (cinder/yang/jaune) #Team CRCL ("charcoal") a current second year team led by Coby Moonstone, that includes Cerulean Mitchell, and Linnea Engstrom. (neo/Roman/salem) #Team MRBL ("marble") a current first year team led by Marble Zeppelin, that also includes Rowan Williams and Basil Burke. (yang/neo/jaune) #Team KLDS ("kaleidoscope") a current first year team with member Sinna Malachite. (Ren/Cinder) #Team SLMN ("Salmon") future first year team (like in a year), currently going to -insert name- combat school. Future leader is Shadow Marx, and will include Maroon Yuuki '''and '''Laurel Thomas.(Ren) Signal Academy Sanctum Academy #Team BSQE ("bisque") a current first year team led by TBD that includes Sierra Whitesides and Elder Duarte. (Cinder/Jaune) Category:Key Lists